


The Dream Journal Diaries

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 22:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14819804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: Hello, my name is Whitney Ransom. I am 17-years-old and the new girl in school. I have an overactive imagination that tends to take over my life, and these are my stories.Trying something a little new, you guys, so you are my guinea pigs. Let me know if you like where this goes and I might update more often.





	1. Prologue

Hello, you don't know me, but you will soon. My name is Whitney Ransom and I am 17-years-old. Despite my age, I'm a very imaginative girl and I often keep a journal with me to write down my inner most thoughts and fantasies along with real life events. I'm also the new girl in a school where everyone knows how things run while I'm a fresh face in a crowd filled with familiar faces. It can be quite stressful, and I'm not exactly shy, but making good first impressions aren't always easy. Sometimes I can pass a mental test of meeting someone new with flying colors, and sometimes, I can bomb on it and that other person sees me as weird and unusual, unfit to be added into their social circle.

I suppose I should start from the beginning. It started a few years ago when my parents, who were always the happiest and loving people I have ever known, started arguing. They always reassured me that no one was really mad, but this time, it was true. My parents' relationship was fracturing like precious gems that I held close to my heart for all my life and always hoped I could find someone like that in my life to live happily ever after like a fairy tale princess with her precious and perfect Prince Charming. See what I mean?

I don't know what the argument was, but I felt like I was living in a nightmare. My heart ached and my stomach felt punched when my mother informed me of the divorce and that my father was going to live in an apartment out of the country and we were going to move away to be closer to her own family and friends from her childhood. I absolutely love my mother and we've always been close, but just thinking about her and Dad not living together anymore felt so surreal and unreal, almost like it was just a dream.

It was not a dream, it was a wake-up call. We were moving away from the home we had known for a while. I had been home-schooled and since Mom wanted a new job and a new experience for all of us, I would have to go to a public school. I was a little nervous about going to a public high school since all I knew was on TV. Such as the Queen of the School who ruled with an iron fist, the rejects who always sat in the corner, the school books that were the size of boulders, and test papers stacked high past the ceiling, and fire rains down from the sky every Saturday when you have detention, which was an hour long prison sentence while everyone else went home to hang out and have fun. It sounded like a nightmare, but Mom reassured me it's not as bad as I thought it would be.

I'm Whitney Ransom, and these are my stories.


	2. Chapter 1: New Transition

This must be how freshmen feel, at least from what I've seen. Mom drove me to school on the way to her job interview. I stared out the window, a little tired, but not too much. It was my first day of school. I just hoped in my head that Winter Break would come faster than it ever had in my childhood. Christmas Break was always the best time of the year for me as a child, it was the one time I would never think about stress or worries. The only worry I had was what would be my toy or new movie.

"Now, if you have any problems, you can call me on your cell phone." My mother said as she gripped the steering wheel.

"Yeah, Mom, I know..." I said softly.

"I'll pick you up after school and we can talk about our days and get something to eat." My mother tried to make the situation best with a smile.

"Okay..." I replied.

Mom could sense something was troubling me, but I didn't let it stand in the way on the drive to my first day of school. I just stared out the window, seeing many other students. The freshman looked like little kids compared to the other years such as sophomore, junior, and senior. The freshman looked almost as scared as I did, and I was two years older than them. The boys even sounded like tone deaf kazoos and hoarse geese honking. The girls seemed to all be the same as they were Britney Spears wannabes.

I just envied how there were already groups and friends together and I was just plain old me. Eventually, the car stopped and I unhooked my seat-belt and grabbed my backpack. Mom then gave me a great big hug which was something that, of course, all of the other students had to see. I could hear some of them snickering and some were whispering to the others. I bet my bottom dollar they were talking about me, because, I'm the new kid. It's always a chance to pick on the new kid just because they haven't been roboticized yet to become zombies in the workhouse that was high school.

I often did my best to avoid peer pressure, my parents always warned me about different kinds of drugs. After all, my older brother who I have not seen in years smuggled some drugs with his friends in college when I was very young and became an addict overnight. It's like one minute, he was a man who could do no wrong and was always helping me with homework, bullies, or school issues in elementary school, and the next minute, he's a lying, cheating, and stealing weasel who I have no association with. I used to hope he would someday come to our door and ask for forgiveness for being in and out of jail more than I had gone through chocolate chip cookies during the stressful days.

Mom had her interview, so she had to drive off and pick me up later. I did my best to tune out the other students who had to have been talking about me and how Mom hugged and kissed me goodbye before leaving. I was never embarrassed by my parents, not now, not ever, I was just annoyed to be the center of attention already for something so universally negative. I always viewed as embarrassing parents of 'At least they love me enough to show it to the world, right?'. I looked through the hallways as students seemed to buzz around by their lockers like hornets protecting a hive.

Everyone already had somewhere they had belonged and I was just wandering aimlessly, like a fresh piece of meat thrown into the Savanna Jungle for all to nosh on. I was in my own brave new world, and I felt like there was no escape. I looked around for the principal's office, I tried to speak up and ask for help, but my voice was so quiet that it sounded like a faint whisper that fell upon a deaf ear. I just felt so trapped.

"Um, hi~..." A squeaky voice said.

I suddenly turned around and looked around. I saw this girl chewing on bubblegum with a spaced out look in her crystal blue eyes and her perfectly trimmed and pink nails twirling through her golden locks. The sound of chewing gum always irked me to the core, so having her right next to me and doing that felt so torturous.

"You're new, right?" The girl then asked, sounding quite obnoxious.

"Uh, yeah..." I said softly and awkwardly. I wanted to say 'What's it to you?', but I refrained the best that I could.

"Do you need to find the principal's office?"

"Yes, I do."

"It's right behind that door." The girl said, pointing.

I looked over to the door, but shrugged. "Um, thanks..."

"You're, like, so welcome!"

Oh, God, used 'like' as a comma. One of my biggest pet peeves, especially in that obnoxious Valley Girl voice. I wasn't sure whether to trust her or not, so I went to the door to see what it had to offer. However, once I stepped outside, I saw that I had been duped. I looked around and the girl rushed to the door and pulled it shut.

"Hey!" I snapped before rushing to the door and tried to pull it open, but it was locked! Being outside of a locked door always made me paranoid. I tried to pull and pull on it, though I knew that would never get it open, in my head, I just kept thinking that maybe it would. I just sighed in defeat after a while and leaned against the nearest thing beside me, which, of course, had to be a dumpster.

I sat there for a while, for how long, I'm not quite sure. If only I had some friends here, then I could text them on my phone and tell them what had happened. It felt worse that I could feel and hear the bell ringing inside of the school and feet hit the floor, clacking against the tiles and some shoes squeaking. I just hugged my knees and looked around with a faint sigh as I felt trapped.

I wasn't sure how long I was out there, but soon enough, the doors opened, and one of them hit me in the face, making me wince and look up. There were boys coming outside in blue and gold shirts and shorts. One boy looked down over to see me, he had his own golden blonde hair and soon came to me. "Uh, hey, what're you doing out here?" he then asked.

"Oh, someone told me this was the principal's office..." I muttered, I didn't really feel like talking, but Mom told me if someone approaches me, I should talk with them. Then again, look where that got me in the first place...

"You must be the new girl..." The boy said.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Well, yeah, a little..." He then held out his hand for me.

I then took his hand and pulled up into a standing position.

"I'm David."

"Oh... Hi, I'm Whitney..." I soon said to him, now knowing I kind of had to say my name since he told me his.

"Hey, come on, let me get you to the principal."

"Um, don't you have class?"

"I think this is more important, I can handle push-ups."

The boy took me back inside of the school. Compared to outside that was kind of hot and hazy, the school felt like a cool breeze and breath of fresh air. I like the cool air and coldness, I always have, and everyone else just wanted it to be warm all the time. The boy took me to the real principal's office and he smiled before going off.

"Um, thanks..." I muttered, though a bit as he said 'You're welcome!'. I then knocked on the door, feeling a little anxious.

"What is it this time?" A sharp male voice demanded.

I wasn't sure what to do or say to that, so I kind of froze. After a few moments, an older man came out, he looked very miserable and stressed out with graying dark brown hair. He looked like he was permanently ticked off. He must see troublemakers all the time.

"Um... I'm Whitney Ransom... And I'm new here..." I told the principal with as much courage as I could, this man seemed a little scary.

"Oh, you're the new girl..." The principal replied thickly. How does everyone know about that when that happens anyway? Do I have a sign on my back that says 'I'm a new girl in town, please react and be aware to my awkwardness in a new location'? "Please, come inside."

I nodded once and came inside with the principal.

"Where have you been?" The principal demanded. "First Period started five minutes ago."

"I-I'm sorry, sir, but I was trying to look for you, but I guess I got lost..." I said with great anxiety hanging over my head.

The principal let out a sharp sigh and soon went to a woman who was typing on her computer and looked up at him. "Ms. Gaither, do you have that schedule for a Whitney Ransom?" he then asked.

"Yes, Mr. Devon." The woman replied, she sounded both bored and scared at the same time if that is even possible. She soon took out a folder and let her fingers dance through various papers and then took out one and handed it to him.

I looked between the two adults before looking up to the man by my side.

"This will be your new schedule, now, since your mother isn't here, I'll walk you through the school," The principal said before looking to the mousey woman behind her desk. "Hold all my calls."

"Yes, Mr. Devon." The woman replied in the same tone.

The man soon put his arm around me, behind my back and I twiddled my fingers. I wanted to be with someone I knew very well already, like my mother. This man looked like he wanted me dead. I looked through my schedule and it felt somewhat bizarre.

Homeroom in the Library

First Period: English with Mr. Taylor

Second Period: Gym with Ms. Silverman

Third Period: Study Hall with Mrs. Crumb

Fourth Period: Algebra with Mr. Burton

Lunch

Fifth Period: Drama with Mr. Ingram

Sixth Period: History with Mr. Stein

Seventh Period: Latin with Mr. Taylor

Who was this Mr. Taylor and why did I have him once in the morning and again in the afternoon? Why am I studying Latin anyway? This also seemed like so much to do all in one day. What happened in elementary school when you had the same teacher all day every day? I just wanted this day to be done and over with, I felt like I couldn't do anything. However, little did I know, one of my teachers would actually be a lot different than I would expect or hope for.


End file.
